The Come Back
by lexus0301
Summary: One year after Garcia leaves the BAU she comes back as the new agent for the team how will her old love Morgan feels about her
1. The Return

The Return

Garcia walk through the BAU after leaving a year ago to help her uncle with a CIA case and not telling anyone on her team now she is walking to Hotch office to speak to him and Rossi.

She knocked on the door "come in" Hotch said she walked in and said "hello" then was greeted with hugs.

"We missed you Garcia'' Rossi said "I missed you too how he is" she said knowing she was referring to Morgan "Not good Hotch said "What do you mean not good" she replied "Is he hurt" she add "No he just having a hard time adjusting to you not being here" he said "Ok so what do you guys want to talk to me about" she said as she sat down "We want you back on the team" Rossi replied "As a technical analyst" she said "No as our new BAU agent on our team" Hotch said " I'll take it yet I feel a but coming in" she said " No but kitten me and Reid will train you with your profiling and Morgan will train you with your tactical force and fire arms" Rossi said " Ok when do we tell the team there at the round table" Hotch replied "Ok let go" she said.

As they walked to the round table Garcia felt nervous to see her team and Morgan and worried how they would feel to have here back as they enter Hotch told her to wait at the door way.

"Hello everyone sorry to keep you waiting but the team will be adding a new field agent" Hotch said "Why" jj said "we were fine with the members now "she added "we are still down one member that has to be replaced" he said "Who is he" Reid said "Me" said Garcia as she walked through the door everyone look like they saw a ghost "Penelope" Derek gasp.


	2. The Rage

I don't own any thing

The Rage

"Hotch what the hell is she doing here?" Morgan yelled "Morgan calm down w-'' "Don't tell me to calm down you let her come back after a year Hotch one hole fucking year and you let her on the team" Morgan hollered "I'm going to go because I'm not welcomed I'll come in tomorrow" Garcia said "No don't go" Reid , Blake, and JJ said "I'll here tomorrow I'm just going to go to my new apartment I'll start my training with Morgan tomorrow" she said " Wait training hell no I'm not training you find someone else you are not my problem to deal with any more" Morgan said harshly a tear slid down Garcia face and everyone saw it "MORGAN'' everyone yelled 'what she wanted us out of her life so she left so what I got to give her a hug and say I'm happy your back when I'm made as hell sorry baby girl you can't always have it your way" he said after that Garcia ran out the room and everyone look at brogan as he punched the wall.


	3. The Elevator

The elevator

I don't own anything

Garcia walked back into the Bau the next day to start her training she met Morgan in the hallway "Hi" she said and smiled _I missed that smile _Morgan thought _no stop you can not and I mean not fall for her again _ "hey we don't have time to talk your training starts today and your already late" he said harshly "Ok let go" she said they walked into the elevator and it halted and she fell into his arms and they stared at each other and kissed they kissed and everything they held for all these years love hate hurt anger and happiness the pulled a way to catch their breath then kissed again and they started to take each other clothes of and Morgan picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sorry I left you guys there but if your wondering the did have sex


	4. The Aftermath

I don't own anything

The Aftermath

After the round of making love Morgan kissed Garcia one more time and let her down to her feet and they started to get dress.

"That was um pretty amazing" Morgan said as he buckled up his jeans

"Yea it was what are we now" she said as the finished get dress

"I don't know but I do know is that I don't want it to stop" as he smiled and pulled her into a kiss

"Me neither" she said "I love you" she add

"I love you to just give me time because I'm still angry that you left without say goodbye" he said cupping her face "But will work on it" he added

"OK well be better get to the training room because everyone is might be waiting for us" she said he kissed her again as the elevator stared moving

Garcia looked down on their hands and said "I missed this"

"Me too" he replied looking down at them

"Don't be angry if I yell at you during this because baby girl if you do it wrong I will" he said

"Don't worry I got this and that's not going to be the only thing I do right" she flirted

A/n the next chapter will be training and Morgan and Garcia will not go easy on each other


	5. The Training

I don't own anything

The Training

Garcia and Morgan walked to the training room after changing to start

"Ok listen up today we will be train for a proper take down this will include enter a unsubs house and fighting on off so do everyone understand" Morgan said to the other agents as they all agreed

"So who first to come on the matt with me?" he ask nobody answered but one person

"I will" Garcia said as put on gloves and coming to the matt

"Because you're a girl I'll go easy on you baby girl" he said he was about to saw something else but Garcia kicked the back of his leg making him fall backwards

"You shouldn't have said that baby boy" she smiled so he got up and threw a punch but she blocked it and kicked his and he landed a punch on her in the ribs and she jump to the side and kicked his chest and his temple that send him flying down the matt and Garcia help him up as the other agents laughed

"Ok lets go to the search room to practice you take down" he groaned

Everyone changed and they started to move Garcia went first and kicked down the door as the look through the doors Garcia skipped on and Morgan jumped out and shot her and two other agents with a paint ball gun the lights turned on.

"What the hell was that Garcia?" he ask angrily

"I'm sorry I forgot about the door" she said

"Yeah well your mistake cost your life and of Jameson and Walker you can't fixed that out on the field and because you're not smart enough to look at the fucking door!" he shouted

"What the hell is your problem this practice is made for mistake so you could fix them" she shouted back

"Yeah well you know about mistakes Garcia" he said lowly

"You're still on that" she said

"Yeah I am because you just gave me a reason not to trust you" he shouted

"Since you can't trust me were done" she said as she walked out

A/n big argument they will stay broken up for the next couple chapter please review


	6. The Case

I don't own anything

The Case

It been two weeks since Morgan and Garcia talked to each other after Garcia was cleared for field duty they had the first case.

"There have been 2 murders of married couples in Philadelphia, Jason and Crystal White, and Caleb and Hayden Prescott all was in a home invasion all men was stabbed 10 times and all women was suffocated and each women had a lock of hair cut off ." JJ said

"All the couples are interracial this could be a hate crime." Blake said

"There's a lot f over kill on the men then the women was there any sexual assault" Garcia said

"None on either couple." JJ replied

"If it a hate crime why are we being called in it not a spree" Morgan said

"Because this was left one the walls" JJ said and pulled up a picture

"'They deserved it' it hard to determine if or for the men or the women" Reid said

"Also the couples look like Morgan and Garcia" Rossi said

"That's true Dave well Morgan and Garcia you will be going undercover we will explain more on the plane wheels up in 30" Hotch said as everyone left Morgan and Garcia was the only one left in the room

"Are you going to talk to me?" Morgan said

"No not yet" Garcia replied

"Please I'm sorry for what I said I'm sorry for hurting you please let me make it up to you" he begged

"For what all you going to do is hurt me again." She said lowly

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore baby girl here I was going to give you this before you left" he said has handing her the box

"Marry me" he ask looking at the beautiful ring

"I'll think about it" she said

"It not a no so I'll take it" he said as he kissed her lightly and walked out the door

She torched her lips and smiled as she put her ring on her necklace her other uncle Emilio gave her with a cattleya orchid and she put it back on as her phone buzzed and an unknown text said _I'm coming for you _

And another unknown she knew it was for her uncle martin that said _don't be afraid I got him we will find him Cataleya_ _see you soon ok. _

Nobody knew Garcia had an 11 year old son and another uncle who's dead trying to save him

A/n I bet you guys did not see that coming I had a whole new idea for this story it going to be like the movie Colombiana but like bits and pieces

Go on my profile for the orchid, the necklace and the ring


	7. The Plane

I don't own anything

The plane

"Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead – Benjamin Franklin" Garcia said

Everyone walked on the plane and took their seats

"Philly PD just called and they found two more bodies." Hotch said

"Was there anything different?" Morgan ask

"Yes the husband struggled he had defensive wounds all over your body" Rossi said as reading he file

"Ok Blake and Reid go to the crime scene JJ and Rossi go talk to the victims family and I'll go and get Morgan and Garcia set up to go under-" he was cut off by Gracias phone

"¿estás sola Cataleya (are you alone Cataleya)" the voice said in Spanish

"No tío estoy en el avión (no uncle I'm on the plane)"she replied all the team listened to her knowing what she was say

"Levantarse y caminar lejos en la parte posterior (get up and walk to the back) he said she walked up to the bathroom out of ear shot

"¿qué está pasando (what's going on)" she asked

"Es Jacob (is it Jacob)" she added worriedly

"Si usted tiene que decirle a su equipo con el que puede ser endanger (yes you have to tell your team he may be endanger)" he said

"Por qué lo tiene con usted (do you have him with you)" she asked

"Sí, pero les digo ahora para que pudiéramos encontrarlo después Del caso (yes but tell them now so we could find him after the case)"he said

"Ok Martin I les dirá ahora (ok Martin I'll tell them)"she said

"Hasta luego, tenga cuidado Cataleya (see you later, be careful Cataleya)" he said then hanged up

She walked in front of the team

"There something I have to tell you guys and before I will start Morgan I understand if you don't want to marry me after you hear this but here it is 12 years ago while I was still underground after I broke up with Shane I met another man 10 times worst then him and I got pregnant and he didn't like it so we fought I'm mean literally fist fight while I was 3 months pregnant I won then I left laid low till I had the baby and got caught by the FBI and before you ask my uncle had him and he hid him with my other uncle Emilio and my grandmother but his father found him and killed them both that's why I left so I could protected my son but Chris is still looking for him and I need your help " she said

"What's his name" Reid ask she showed him a picture of him

"Jacob He 11 he's like both you and Morgan Reid loves football and hockey but also a really smart, he in the 9th grade" she said proudly as Morgan walked in front of her

"I'm going to be a dad" he smiled

"If you want to be" she said and he cupped her face and said

"Marry me"

"Yes" she said as he kissed her and everyone congratulated them but they don't know is Chris watch them and look at his shrine of Penelope and Jacob and the other one with Morgan with blood on the pictures

"Soon real soon" he said evilly

A/N there case will be solved when I post the next chapter I want to go into their problems with Christ and Morgan will met his son next chapter


	8. The Meet

I don't own anything

The Meet

After the case was solved the team headed back to the BAU to meet Garcia son and uncle they into the round table room to see them

"Guys this my uncle Martin and my son Jacob tío, Jake this is Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau but we call her JJ, Alex Blake, and Derek Morgan" she said as pointing them out

"I've seen you before" Jacob said

"You're the guy my mom always talks about and there's a picture of you in her phone" he add then look at his mom necklace and saw the engagement ring

"Um can you give us three a minute?" she ask the nodded yes and walked out leaving Morgan , Garcia and Jacob alone

"You're getting married?" he ask

Yes we are" Morgan said

"What's your favorite hockey team?" he ask

"Flayers" he said

"Really there my favorite too" he said happily Garcia listened to her boys bond together then gun shots went out as everyone came in the room Martin pulled out a brief case as the both put the vest on and loaded the guns Garcia walked to the team and said

"When we leave lock the door theirs a code in this room that makes everything bullet proof it 8759 once we leave up it in and keep your head down got it" they nodded and she kissed Jacob and Morgan stood on the table and climbed in the vent as martin went out to the cat walk and started shooting.

A/n sorry I haven't update in a few days had problems with my boyfriend I had to deal with that first but I'm back and I will update again tomorrow tell me how you felt about this chapter

Please review


	9. The Shoot Out

I don't own anything

The shoot out

When they lock the doors all they heard were bullets flying while Garcia and Martin tries to find a way to get everyone out as the killed most of the enemies her and martin make a plan to lead everybody out.

"Penelope take the roof I will take the elevator with the team" he ordered

"Don't take the right on" she blushed

"Why not?" he ask

You know what never mind I will take the left one now let's move" he said as Garcia ran to the nearest window and jump out then Martin walked to the round table room and said

"I need you guys to move have all your guns out because you will need them" he said as the all walked to the elevator Morgan looked at it and blushed as everyone looked at him

"Morgan why are you blushing?" Hotch ask

"Nothing" he replied with a shit-eating grin

"Where's Penelope" he added

"On the roof she meets us down stairs" he said

When the elevator went to the lobby they saw Garcia taking bullets to her vets tearing up her clothes once she killed the last man she gave a all clear sign as they walked out that's when Garcia began talking.

"Ok we need to go martin take Jacob with you I want to put guards at everybody's house if anything out of the ordinary happens you tell and put there families I protective custody got It" she order

"Got boss" he said then she kissed Jacob good bye as they drove off

"Let's take the SUVs and follow me to a safe place for now" she said they got in the cars and drove off.

A/n Sorry for the late update but I got writers blocked with my second story so tell me if you want me to rewrite it or delete it

Please review they help motivate me


	10. The Safe House

The Safe House

I don't own anything

The Team Got In The Suv And Drove Off As Garcia Took Them To The Safe House As They Walk To The Door Garcia Start Explaining Their Next Move

"Ok I Know You Guys Are In Shocked But I Need You To Keep Your Heads Together Until After This Is All Over Can You Do That"? She Ask They All Said Yes Then She Continue Talking

" We Need To Stay Low For A Couple Of Days So I Figure Out What To Do Next So There's Food Water Clothes And Rooms So Get Your Self Settle And Gets Some Rest Will Start Again In The Morning" She Said

A/N I Know I Haven't Updated In Too Months But I Had Writers Block So Im Going to Keep Garcia Uncle And Grand Mother Alive To So Everything To Fall In Place Do You Think I Should Delete Complicated Or Not Because I Don't Know What To Do Please Review


End file.
